How To Train Your Dragon
by Elsa the Night Fury
Summary: Hiccup has had enough. He's tired of being ignored and bullied by everyone. So, he decides to run away from Berk with his Night Fury pal Toothless. How will Hiccup and Toothless live their lives? As time flies by, Toothless and Hiccup are almost like brothers. Nothing can break them apart. What will happen in their lives? What happens when they are captured by Stoick?
1. Prologue

**Hiccup's Point Of View**

I don't think I can take it anymore. I've had enough. I hate my life.

My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Yes, it is a very horrible name, I know. I am 14, and I am a small, scrawny kid. I live on an island named Berk, and what lives on Berk is Vikings. The Vikings on this island are tough, mean, and stubborn. We never give up. Although, people don't consider me as a Viking at all. This is because I can't pick up a weapon! Well, I could pick up a knife or that kind of stuff, but you know, I can't pick up REAL weapons, like axes or hammers. Everyone considers me as a mistake into the Viking world.

I also believe I am a mistake. I consider myself as a punishment to my strong, stubborn father, Stoick the Vast. He is the chief of Berk, controls everything, and what we do.

I hate myself. I just wish I could put an end to my life. This was what I was going to do. I was going to meet my mom in Valhalla. I can't wait.

However, that all changed when I shot down a Night Fury. No one believed me; they never paid attention to me and brushed it aside as if it didn't matter. So, I'm going to look for it. Now.

I ran up to my room and got my notebook, along with my pencil and knife. Then, I went back downstairs and exited by house, setting out to search for the dragon.

Soon enough I was in the woods, a few miles away from Berk. I was beginning to think I lost the dragon, and scolded myself. But, that scolding stopped when I saw the dragon lying in the dirt, tied up helplessly in bolas, thanks to my handy machine.

I took out my knife, prepared to kill the beast to prove myself that I am a Viking to the villagers of Berk.

Sadly, that didn't go as planned.

I found myself cutting the ropes of the reptile, first the arms, then the legs. The dragon was surprised that I was helping it. The truth is, when I looked at him, I saw myself. He was scared. And I was scared. So, who'd won this battle? I guess it's a tie…

Once the ropes were free, I was expecting to be killed. Yes, that would be better, for me, for the dragon, and for Berk. Once I'm gone, there will be no more trouble for anyone around here.

But, the dragon didn't pounce on me like I expected it to. Once I finished cutting the ropes, the dragon pulled itself up to his side and stared at me with wide eyes. Then, it started to growl threat fully. Then, it got up to its limbs and flew away, well, sort of. It tilted sideways, and plummeted down to the rocks, then tried taking off again, out of sight.

I got up onto my feet and put the knife back into my tunic. I was considering of coming back to see if I can find the dragon again. I turned around and sprinted back towards Berk as quickly as I could. I didn't want my dad to find out I left the house, I have a punishment. Yes, my punishment is being locked up in the house for three days until I learned my lesson of not breaking things and screwing things up in Berk.

As soon as I got home, I noticed my dad was home. Great, just what I needed. I don't care anyway. He's going to be flaming with anger, not matter what I say. He never believes me. He never _trusts_ me. He doesn't even trust me to keep watch of a rock.

As I opened the door, I heard the popping noises of the fire place.

My dad heard me come in and he jumped up, walking towards me.

"Where were you all day?" He asked me, his voice rising in volume.

"I was, um," I started off, but failing to come up with a lie. Usually I was good at lies.

"You do know your punishment is still taking place, right? Now five more days are added to it."

"What? That's not fair, dad! I just needed air, that's all!" I started, my voice rising a tiny bit too in anger.

"No excuses. Go to your room, now." He orders, pointing towards the staircases leading to my room. I sighed, knowing I didn't have any choice.

I walked up to my room and plopped myself down onto by wooden bed. I was leaving soon. Maybe I could befriend that Night Fury. If I succeed, I will leave in about one week once I gain its trust.

(A few days later)

I was succeeding, like I said I would. The first time I actually met the Night Fury fully close, it was scary. But, as the days went by, it was as if…we were getting to know each other.

The second time I went to visit the creature, I offered it a fish. At first, it got angry because I had a knife in my pocket and wouldn't come near me. I took the knife out and threw it in the pond. Surprisingly, it gave me a suspicious look and then sat down, looking at me like a adorable kitten. I reached my hands out with the fish, and the dragon opened its jaws.

"Toothless? Huh, I thought you had-"

Suddenly, teeth popped out from the dragon's gums and it snatched the fish out of my hands, and it gulped it down. It licked its snout and started walking towards me.

"Uh, no, no, I don't have anymore!" I said in fear, backing up into a rock. The reptile's head was looming over me, and then it vomited out the fish it ate.

Then, you don't want to know what happened next. I was just telling you what happened a few days ago.

Right now, in real time, I'm in my room, packing my things. During those

few days I realized the dragon couldn't fly because it had a broken wing, so I helped it heal by patching it up in some cloth. When the wing was healed, it didn't fly away. It _liked_ me. And it decided not to leave because I was its friend.

And now the time has come. The time for me to leave, to finally have a new life, just me and Toothless, no one else. I put in my bag my needs. My clothes, food; lots of it, health supplies just in case Toothless or I gets hurt, and much more stuff I needed. I also took my stuffed animal my mom had made for me. I wouldn't be comfortable without that. I put the bag over my shoulders and onto my back. Then, I climbed out of the window and jumped. Even though I was small, I didn't get injured.

As soon as I was back up on my feet, I ran straight to the woods. In a matter of time, I was at the cove.

I took my bag off of my back and plopped it down in front of a boulder. I heard a crack behind me and turned around, and was happy to see a pair of green glowing eyes watching me from behind a tree.

"Hey, bud! I'm glad to see you," I said, and Toothless, yes, I named him Toothless, ran up to me and licked me slightly on the cheek. The reptile sniffed my face and made a noise in his throat.

"What do you think of leaving this place, Toothless? Let's get far away from this island. We can go look for more Night Furies if you want."

He bounced up and down in front of me and gestured to his saddle.

"Alright, bud. We leave now." I answered him, and grabbed my bag and climbed onto the saddle, placing my feet in the holes so I won't fall off, and I grabbed the reigns on the saddle.

Toothless spread open his wings and we took off towards the sky, trees and bushes ruffling by.

We were high above the sky, and I steered Toothless towards Berk. I wanted to take a good look of it again, to say my goodbyes. I wasn't going to say goodbye to the group of kids who bully me, or dad, or the Vikings. I was going to say goodbye to only two things.

One, Gobber. Gobber was the only one who actually sort of paid attention to me and showed that he cared for me. We had great times together in the forge.

Second, Berk. Berk was my home, I will miss it greatly.

_No turning back…No turning back. _I think to myself as Toothless banks left and our backs are facing the island Berk. We fly away from Berk.

I decided we weren't going to leave the whole island at least. We were going to go live in a part of the islands that no one has ever gone that far.


	2. Perfect Life

**Hiccup's Point Of View**

Toothless hovered above the ground, flapping his wings downwards as we slowly reached the soil. He landed and folded his wings. Finally, we're here.

I climb off of the saddle and give Toothless a pat on the head. He cooed happily and licked my hand, nuzzling my arm. I smiled and turned around, facing our temporary home; a cave. There didn't seem to be any owners or dragons living in there, and it sure wasn't being used at the moment. We slowly walked inside, struggling to see in the darkness. Toothless exhaled air and I heard a rumbling noise vibrating from his throat.

Then, a purple fireball blasted out of his jaws and hit the top of the ceiling, illuminating the cave with light.

"Good job, bud." I praised my friend, petting him on the snout. The cave ended about three feet away, so this cave was pretty small. But it'll do for now. I dropped my bag onto the ground and zippered it open, and reached inside. Curiosity got the best of my friend and he tried poking his snout where my hands were in the bag, and I gently pushed him away, and he watched from behind me.

I took out my stuffed animal and placed it next to me. I also pulled out my blanket, and I got out two extra blankets for Toothless. It really doesn't matter if Toothless doesn't need the blankets; this cave was already cold. And his body heat will heat mine as well. The Night Fury next to me starts pawing at my stuffed animal. He looked adorable playing with my toy.

I picked up the stuffed animal and the blankets, and I walked over to the end of the cave.

"Come on, bud. It's time to go to bed." The dragon purred and got behind me, and slowly spun in circles, then plopped down on his side. I smiled and sat down next to my best friend. I got into a comfortable position to lie down and I put my blanket over me. Then, I took the two blankets I had for Toothless and gently placed them over the dragon.

He cooed in happiness and I lay down. Surprisingly, Toothless' front arms pulled me in close to his chest and he wrapped his wings over me. I smiled as I realized what he was trying to do. I put my stuffed animal next to me and hugged it.

"Good night, bud." I said to my Night Fury friend, and he purred in response. Then, I drifted off to a deep, comfortable sleep.

The sun shone brightly over the horizon. Birds chirped and squeaked, hopping from branch to branch, flying to their everyday routine.

Hot.

That was the first word that came to my mind. It was extremely hot. I gently nudged Toothless chest, and the dragon grunted in his sleep.

"Toothless, wake up. It's time to get up. And it's too hot in here."

At the sound of me complaining about something, Toothless immediately unfolded his wings and let go of me. The dragon lifted his head to look at me, and gave me an adorable smile.

"Hey bud. Good morning." I told him, and petted him on the snout. My friend cooed happily and nuzzled my cheek. I got up and folded my blanket, and I also grabbed my stuffed animal. I put them neatly into my bag and glanced at the Night Fury. He was pawing at the blankets I put on him.

I chuckled at my friend's playfulness and took the blankets off of him, folded them, and also placed them in my bag. I took out my breakfast, and placed it to the side, it was in a plastic bag of course.

Toothless curiously sniffed it and his stomach started to rumble. Before he bit the bag I quickly grabbed it out of his nose.

"No, Toothless. Wait until I get your breakfast. This is mine," I scolded, waving the bag in front of him. The dragon tilted his scaly head and sat down, waiting for his food.

I took out some fish and some bread. I broke two pieces of bread in half and gave half of it to Toothless, and gave him the fish.

We munched on our breakfast and Toothless finished first. He patiently waited until I was finished. He used that time to start chasing a butterfly that apparently entered our cave. The dragon pounced in the air and onto the wall, and the butterfly exited the cave.

I finished up my breakfast and made sure I didn't leave anything behind, and Toothless bounded over to me, wondering if we can go out flying.

"Sure, bud. Let's go out flying today," I said, petting him on the snout. Good thing my bag was small so it wouldn't bang against my back while we flew.

I got onto the Night Fury's back and let him know I was ready, and then we took off into the sky, towards the clouds.

Toothless and I practiced our flying speeds and tricks in the air.

"Alright, bud. Let's see how fast you can get," I stated, petting my friend's snout. Toothless cooed loudly and flared his black wings further to their full length. My dragon flipped downwards and we were diving towards the ocean. This gave him a head start for his speed.

Before we hit the ocean, I pulled the saddle, which made Toothless level out and glide one foot above the ocean, water droplets flying everywhere.

My friend continued to flap his wings non-stop, increasing our speed every second. Then, we were zooming down the ocean.

Toothless tilted upwards and we raised high into the sky, our speed decreasing.

Once we were at an appropriate speed, I petted Toothless.

"Wow, great job bud! You're pretty fast!" I told him. The dragon cooed and licked my hand, which I wiped on my shirt.

I laughed as Toothless hiccupped, then again, then again. I sighed and bent down so my head was resting atop Toothless' ear plates.

"I love you, Toothless. You're my best, best friend." I said, stroking my friend's chin. Toothless purred, craning his neck to nuzzle me.

I sat up the correct way and closed my eyes, enjoying the cool wind against my face.

Nothing can hurt me now. Nothing can hurt Toothless. We're free, and we have a perfect life together now.


	3. Captured and Escaped

**Hiccup's Point Of View**

We landed near a lake probably half an hour away from Berk. I didn't climb off of the saddle or move. I just sat there and admired the prettiness of our surroundings.

Toothless started doing a funny noise in his throat, but I didn't may much mind to it. Then, it got louder.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked, glancing around for any predators. My dragon was glaring at some trees and bushes, but I didn't see anything.

"Come on, bud. Let's go somewhere else." Toothless obediently takes off to the sky, and we fly _over_ the direction where Toothless was growling at. Then, I found out it was a bad idea.

There was a search party right above our noses. There were about ten Vikings in the search party and one of them was leading.

Dad…

"Toothless, get us out of here," I whispered to my friend, and the dragon growled obediently. Just about when Toothless was about to speed up-

"NIGHT FURY!"

Arrows shoot towards us.

"GO, TOOTHLESS! GO!" I yelled to the Night Fury, and the dragon flapped his wings as fast as he could.

A bola wrapped around Toothless' legs and arms, but that didn't limit his ability to fly.

An arrow went flying over Toothless' head, and then a bola wrapped around Toothless wings, and I was thrown off the saddle, and we both plummeted towards the ground. Toothless and I landed a few feet apart from each other, and I moaned in pain. Everything hurt. Surges of pain pounded in my head, and I got onto my feet.

I ran towards Toothless, who was roaring in anger and fear.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!" I ordered my dragon. That's what I named his fire. Toothless exploded out a Plasma Blast, and the ropes in front of his snout burned off, but it wasn't going to be enough time.

I took out my knife and started to cut off the ropes, and then I was yanked back by a pair of hands.

"TOOTHLESS! NO!" I screamed, but my vision blurred from the fall. I saw Vikings surround Toothless and muzzle him, and then tie ropes around his body.

I felt someone grab me by the arms and yanked me to my feet. I glanced up through my blurred vision and saw my dad glaring down at me. He pulled me towards him and I was forced to follow.

_No…I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BERK!_ I thought angrily. I yanked my arms back and mad a run for it.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled, and some other Vikings chased after me. I got a glimpse of Toothless and he looked at me with wide, scared eyes.

I mouthed to him, _I will come back for you _and then my dragon disappeared from sight. I ran as fast as I could, to get away from the chasing Vikings.

Just because I'm small and they're big doesn't mean they are going to catch me. I was faster than them.

Suddenly, I heard tons of Viking screaming and yells from where my dad and Toothless was, then I heard a familiar screech.

A black scaly paw grabbed my arm and I screamed, but I quickly realized it was…

Toothless!

"Toothless, bud! You're alright! Come on, get us out of here!"

My dragon roared loudly in response and flapped his wings harder. Then, the Vikings that were chasing me stopped running, and soon they disappeared from view.

Toothless brought his arms up and I was flipping in the air, and then I landed perfectly into the saddle.

How did he do that? Well, it didn't matter. Toothless was safe, so was I.

"Oh, bud. Are you alright?" I said, bending down to wrap my arms around my friend.

Toothless coos, but his noises are muffled out by something…

He still had the muzzle tied around his snout! I grabbed the edges of the muzzle and pulled forward, the direction where his snout ended. Then, the muzzle slipped out of place and Toothless opened his jaws.

I threw the muzzle to my left as hard as I could, and it hung onto a tree. I never want to see a muzzle again on Toothless.

I'm glad that Toothless escaped from the Vikings. This was his first time escaping a trap.

This time, we are definitely leaving the _island_ Berk. We are _never, ever_ coming back. They've done enough damage to us. It's not safe here for a Night Fury.

"Bud, are you up for some long flying?" I ask Toothless, and he coos in answer. I nod to myself and take a deep sigh. I steer my dragon to the left, and now we are heading away from this horrible island.


	4. Our New Home

It was nighttime, and we were still flying out at sea. I don't really care how much we flew, as long as Toothless didn't mind I didn't care. I soothed Toothless' scaly head with my hand. The bright white moon illuminated the ocean, its beautiful reflection reflecting off of the sea's surface and creating the moon's shape and color.

I was beginning to get tired through, and there weren't any nearby islands for us to land and take a rest. Even Toothless was struggling to stay awake. I would feel his wings lower down slowly and then jerk upwards, which was Toothless falling asleep and then being startled up from flying.

We really needed to find a place to sleep, and fast, or else we'll be sleeping in the ocean with the fishes.

After a few minutes of flying, we found an extremely small island. _Extremely small. _But it will work for us.

We landed on the island and glanced around us, and there was ocean water everywhere. I carefully got off of Toothless and tried not to slip off the edge and fall into the ocean. I pulled out the same nighttime supplies. My stuffed animal and our blankets. I took the saddle off of my friend and placed it on the side. I placed the two blankets on Toothless again and then cuddled up next to him, placing the blanket on me too. Toothless brought me in and wrapped his arms and legs around my body.

I was so tired I didn't even bother saying goodnight. We drifted off to a deep sleep.

When the next day came, Toothless and I slept in. It was afternoon when we woke up.

"Oh man, Toothless, wake up!" I say, nudging the snoring reptile. Toothless wakes up and yawns like a dog, then gives me a weird look.

"We slept in!" I say.

Toothless' eyes grow wide and he stands up, all the sleepiness drifting away. He glances at the sun and drones in his throat, not believing he slept in.

"Oh well, bud. Can't blame ourselves, we were tired last night. Look on the bright side; we can fly at nighttime, perfect for a Night Fury! And we could go to bed on time even though we aren't tired so we'll be back on track."

The Night Fury nodded and stretched out his body like a cat, and sat down, waiting for his breakfast.

Good thing the kind of breakfast I have doesn't spoil. Like the bread…which was the only food we had left. And good thing we had lots and lots of bread. I handed Toothless some bread and he swallowed one by one.

While I ate I my eyes drifted off to my friend's body and I noticed some…burn marks on his wing. I tried to calm myself as I realized what did that. If I didn't calm myself I would get sick from the food.

Yesterday when Toothless was captured from my dad and the Vikings I suppose the ropes burned Toothless' scales. Now I hated them even more!

I finished up my breakfast and put our blankets and my stuffed animal back in the bag.

"You're ready, bud?" I asked, smiling at my friend. Toothless gave me a toothless smile and nuzzled my side, letting me know he was ready.

"Alright, let's just keep heading that way." I finished, and hopped on the saddle with my bag on my back.

Toothless sneezed and pawed at his snout. Then, we took off towards the direction I said.

There weren't that many dragons out here in the horizon. I haven't seen another dragon other than Toothless during our journey. Maybe it was because we were in a zone where dragons don't live. That's strange.

I was a little disappointed that we weren't going to be able to fly more than five hours. As we flew above the ocean, we saw an island a few miles away from us! As we got closer, unfortunately, we noticed it wasn't in fact an island. It was a...mountain.

A mountain! Perfect! We could live on the mountain and start our new lives there.

"Toothless, let's go to that mountain. How does that sound?" I asked my friend, patting him on the side. Toothless barked happily and steered towards the great piece of rock. Finally, we are going to our new home.


	5. Tickling

**Hiccup's Point Of View **

Toothless banked left and we titled downwards to land on the mountain grounds. The mountain was gigantic, filled with colorful trees and animals and wildlife. Even my friend was amazed at the wonder of this sight. My friend heavily thumped down on the grass, and folded his wings. I lifted my leg so I can get off the saddle and I landed softly on the grass. I glanced around and saw a few squirrels staring at us. I smiled and waved at them awkwardly, and Toothless stared back at them. Then, the tiny animals climbed a tree.

Toothless suddenly barked at me and I turned around, wondering what my dragon was trying to say.

"What, Toothless, what's the problem?" I asked him, and the dragon stuck his tongue out and almost smirked at me. He got onto his two front paws like he was stretching and roared happily at me, then he whacked me, playfully, on the shoulder, then sprinted off towards some trees.

Then I knew he was playing tag with me.

"Hey! You got a head start! I'm coming for you!" I yelled, laughing as I started running towards my friend as fast as I could. Toothless disappeared into some bushes, and I rammed into them. I saw my friend's black tail slither like a snake into leaves, and I ran faster as I tried to _at least _touch it with my finger as a _tag_. Then, Toothless got faster and his tail disappeared.

The bushes and trees cleared out and I saw Toothless skidding to a stop, wiggling his butt at me.

"Okay, you won!" I said, catching up to him. He was going to win anyway, because he is a dragon.

"You have an advantage because you're a dragon!" I told the Night Fury, and then he started nudging my stomach.

Then, I fell onto my back and Toothless was standing over me. At first, I thought he was going to do something crazy or out of hand, but then he started _tickling _me with his snout on my belly and everywhere else on my body.

"Hey, Toothless! Stop, ha! T-Toothless!" I stammered, laughing as I tried to push my dragon's head away, but failing to do so. Toothless started poking his snout on my chest, creating tickling sensations through my body, then on my stomach, making me laugh extremely hard my face was bright red. Then I was gasping for breath; in a good way.

"STOP! TOOTHLESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! STOP! HAHAHA! CAN'T! BREATH! HAHAA!" I screamed, my arms getting weak from laughing too much and failing again to push away my friend. FINALLY, Toothless stopped tickling me and lifted his snout, laughing one of his dragon ways of laughing and licking my face.

I was still laughing and I calmed down, taking funny breaths and getting back into reality.

I don't know how Toothless does it, but he tickles well! And I like it that way.

"Thanks bud; you always know how to make me happy." Toothless cooed and nuzzled me. I got up and said,

"Come on; let's find ourselves a new house to build."

**Author's Note: I'm glad you're liking this story! Also, I have an important announcement to make. Check on my profile! It's VERY VERY IMPORTANT! If you don't read it then you won't understand what's going to happen to this story for the next week. **


	6. Attackers

**Hiccup's Point Of V**iew

"HA! I got you now, stubborn Night Fury!" I said as I threw myself over Toothless. Toothless roared in surprise as I landed on his back and he rolled onto the grass, trying to get me off and escape.

"NEVER!" I happily yelled as I tightened my grip on Toothless' arms. Finally, he managed to get me off. I landed on the grass laughing, sitting up and coming face-to-face with Toothless' snout. I was lifted in the air and then caught by my friend's back, and I petted him on the snout.

"Ha, that was fun, what should we play next?" I asked the Night Fury, and he barked and ran towards a pond. There were millions of pebbles laying down near the pond. I got off of the dragon's back and he surprisingly picked up a rock with his tail fins and balanced it. Then, he flicked it at the pond's surface, and it bounced three times before falling into the water.

"Oh, you want to play that?" I asked as I grabbed a grey pebble. I rose my arm as I prepared to swing the rock. I then snapped my wrist forward and the pebble bounced…

One time….

Two times…

Three times…. Come on, get to four!

Four times!

"YEA!" I cheered. "Beat that Toothless!" I teased, and the dragon smirked at me and grabbed another rock with his tail. He flicked it at the pond and I couldn't believe how many times it bounced.

Literally ten times…

"Okay, you win, you win." I said as I petted my dragon's snout. Toothless laughed teasingly and nuzzled my arm.

"Come on, let's get back home," I said. I climbed back onto my friend's back and we took off towards our home.

We landed in front of a house. Yes, an actual, _actual_ house. During the few days that we were here in the mountains I started to build ourselves a luxurious house just for the both of us, Toothless and I. The house was complete, thanks for the help of my friend. You may be thinking, _How can you build a house all by yourself with the help of a dragon? _

Well, I am smart. So, we just needed wood. Toothless skidded to a halt at the front of our door and I got off of the saddle. I opened the door and Toothless ran inside. His favorite part of the house is our room because it has paintings all over the walls and he just stares at it for hours. I shut the door behind me and watched Toothless run up the stairs to our room. I followed him upstairs and yes, I was right, he was staring at the paintings I drew of him.

"Toothless, you have to stop that or else you will lose yourself," I said to him as I sat down on my bed and lied down. The dragon gave me a funny look and stared at me.

I sighed and said, "Okay, Toothless, stop that. Or else…no flying." I scolded, and Toothless stopped immediately and cooed.

The dragon walked over to me and plopped his head down on my stomach. I was going to tell him to take his head off but I stopped. I petted the dragon's scaly head and closed my eyes.

"Maybe later we can go out exploring. Look for some Night Furies, right bud?" Toothless cooed happily and lifted his head off of me and placed a paw on my bed. I knew what he was going to do.

"No, Toothless, you can't come up here. You'll break the bed."

Toothless cooed sadly and removed his paw, his ears flattening against the top of his head. I sighed and felt sorry for him. I got off my bed and his ears perked up. I got down onto my knees and crawled over to the reptile. Toothless cooed happily and I sat next to him. I laid down and Toothless wrapped his arm around me. We ended up drifting off to a nap…which wasn't supposed to happen.

When I woke up it was _night_! I pushed Toothless' arms away gently and got up. I looked out my window and couldn't believe it was night!

"Aww, bud, we fell asleep!" I said in frustration, turning my head to the fully awake startled dragon. Even he was shocked. Toothless looked at me and tilted his head.

I grabbed a candle and held it in front of Toothless.

"Can you light it for us, bud?"

Toothless fired a tiny Plasma Blast at the candle which let it up. I thought it was adorable at how tiny those Plasma Blasts can get if Toothless controls their size.

I put the lit candle on my table and raked a hand through my hair, sighing.

I was about to get up when-

_CRACK _

We heard a twig snap from outside in the woods. I and Toothless exchanged a glance and we slowly headed down the stairs. I walked slowly to the front door and glanced at Toothless again, who was growling lowly in his throat. Then, I opened the door.

I peeked outside and there was nothing there. No dragons, no animals, no predators. Where'd that crack come from then?

I walked outside, Toothless close behind me, his head sticking onto my hip. I placed my hand on his snout to calm him down.

We heard crickets chirp in the trees and owls hoot in their holes. Toothless' growling got louder and his eyes narrowed into skinny slits, and his head darted back and forth.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked in a whisper, glancing around for any danger. My dragon cooed at me and his eyes dulled out whenever he looked at me his eyes dulled out and whenever he looks at something else his eyes narrowed and he growled.

I then heard clicking noises around us and Toothless stiffened around me, wrapping his tail around my waist. Then, we see a deer appear from a few bushes. It stared at us, the moon's light reflecting off its black eyes, and then it danced away.

I was about to say, "See bud? It was just a deer." But before I said that I realized that when Toothless looked at the dear his eyes dulled out and he stopped growling. Then, when the deer ran away, he continued to growl. So, there was _something_ out here.

**Third Person **

**BANG!**

Suddenly, nets shot out of the trees and they fall on top of Toothless' body, trapping him inside. The dragon roared and tried to break out of the ropes, but more and more ropes and bolas were wrapped around him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled, tugging on the ropes to try to free him. They saw human figures approach them, and Toothless shrieked when something grabbed his tail. Hiccup reached inside his tunic and grabbed his knife, and he pulled it out to start cutting the ropes off.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around Hiccup's mouth and yanked him back, sending the boy out of Toothless' reach. He screamed in his throat and he felt another hand grab his leg. Then, he realized they weren't hands…

They were…sort of like _tentacles_.

Toothless hissed and stood up, breathing a Plasma Blast towards Hiccup's attacker. A shriek filled the air and one of the tentacles around Hiccup's leg slithered back into the darkness. The boy growled and used his knife to cut the tentacle, sending it back into the shadows.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed running back towards his friend. Both the dragon and boy were now…dizzy. Toothless cooed out to his friend, and finally reached the boy through the nets. One by one Hiccup cut off the ropes, and then Toothless was free.

Hiccup quickly climbed onto his friend's back and his friend ran back towards the door of their house, and they rammed inside. Hiccup shut closed the door and they fell silent. They listened for any noises from outside, but it was suddenly quite. Hiccup and Toothless caught their breath, pain surging through their bodies from the ropes and the pulls.

"What was that?" Hiccup finally asked after a few long moments, and his friend cooed in confusion, not knowing what they were. They saw humans! And all of a sudden there were tentacles? This doesn't make sense. Humans with tentacles?

The boy was about to get off the saddle when Toothless started to walk to their room, so he decided to stay on until they got to the room.

Hiccup hopped off the saddle and said,

"Let me take a look, bud. You might be injured." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless' side of his body. Hiccup traced a hand through his scales, looking for any injuries. Then, Hiccup came across a bite mark on Toothless' tail.

Hiccup gasped and said,

"Oh no, bud…"

The boy got down onto his knees and took the dragon's tail into his hands. There was a nasty bite mark near the tail fins, and it was bright red with a little leak of blood. There were two gigantic _holes_ in the dragon's scales, and there were smaller holes below it. Also, in one of the big holes, was something white sticking out of the dragon's tail. But Hiccup didn't touch it.

"Bud, you're very injured, but don't worry, I'll patch you up, okay?" Hiccup said, turning his head at his friend. Toothless lifted his tail up to his face and his eyes went wide. The dragon roared in fear and sniffed it, but is rider calmed him down by putting a hand on his snout.

"It's alright, bud. You'll live," he joked around, and Toothless' eyes landed on the boy's arms, and his eyes went wide again and he roared in fear, poking his snout on the boy's snout.

"What bud?" Hiccup asked, bringing his arm up to his face to see what his dragon was seeing. Then, he saw it.

There was _the exact same _bite mark on the top of his arm, blood dripping from the wound. There were two bigger holes and tiny ones below it, and a white thing sticking out one of the wounds.

"Thor, we both got bit." Hiccup said in fear, turning the wound.

Toothless sniffed it and tried to lick it, but the boy pulled his arm back.

"No bud, don't lick it. I'll heal our wounds."

Hiccup opened his bag up and pulled out some white cloths and some ointment. First, he went over to Toothless' wound and patched it up. When it was his turn to patch up his wound, it was kind of hard with one hand. But, he managed to get it patched up.

"There, bud. See, we're all better." Toothless cooed and nuzzled the boy, nudging him back to bed.

"What, you want to go to sleep?" Hiccup asked curiously, watching the dragon curl up next to the bed on the wood floor. Toothless nodded gently and closed his eyes, soon drifting off to a deep sleep. Hiccup chuckled and lay on his back, pulling the covers over him, resting his wounded arm on the side.

_Whatever attacked us, I will find out…_

**Author's Note: This is my chapter for good bye! You may want to check again today for any more chapters! I might update some more before I leave! **


	7. The Stream

**Third Person Point of View**

The sun rose, shining bright lights down on Hiccup and Toothless' house. The only noises coming from the house is their heartbeats and their steady breathing. One of the heartbeats starts to speed up a little because they are waking up.

Toothless turns his head in his sleep, scraping his scales gently on the floor, and his head banged against Hiccup's wooden bed's foot. The dragon's eyelids slowly blink open, and he yawns thoughtfully. The reptile stretches out his legs and arms, enjoying the way it felt whenever he stretched after a long and tiring night. Then, the reptile, too lazy to get up, wiggles his body to move backwards to get a better look of his rider asleep.

The boy was in a deep sleep, the blankets tucked in on him. The boy's dragon wondered if she should wake the boy up or just explore on his own…

The reptile decided to explore on his own. Even though he had a wound, he could still fly and have fun, right? The dragon climbed onto his feet and waddled downstairs, careful not to wake up his rider. He walked outside and gently nudged the door closed, and glanced around. Flowers of all colors, blue, pink, red, bloomed colorfully in the light.

Curious, the Night Fury bounced over to the red rose. There was a yellow and black creature with a pointy thing on the end of it on the flower. Toothless tilted his head and pawed at it, and then it suddenly started to fly. It looked…_angry_. Suddenly, it started to fly towards Toothless. The dragon shrieked in fear and turned around to start running the opposite direction.

Dragons were obviously faster at flying than bees, so Toothless was lucky. The dragon took to the air, opening his two black tail fins and soon the bee was out of sight. The black dragon flew for a few more minutes until he was far away from his house that if he roared, the boy wouldn't hear.

The dragon landed on a patch of grass and sniffed the green stuff, and flared his wings to the side. He extended his wings to their full lengths and he flapped them a few times before folding them again.

What Toothless _didn't _know…was that he was being spied on from the trees.

The Night Fury walked towards a few tall giant boulders and one his snout was close to it he glanced up. He wondered if he could climb them without using his wings.

Determined, the reptile got up on his hind legs and scraped his talons against the rough surface and got a grip on the rock, and then he jumped and tried climbing the wall.

The reptile dug his talons into the rough surface, kicking his hind legs to get better support.

Then, the dragon made it to the top. Toothless cooed happily and checked his tail wound to make sure the cloths didn't fall off.

There was blood seeping through the wound, and it scared the lizard. It was as if something in there was _moving _in there.

The dragon glanced to his left and noticed there was a stream next to the boulders he was on top of.

A stream.

A stream filled with food.

A stream filled with fish.

Delicious fish.

Then, Toothless' stomach started to rumble at the thought of breakfast. The dragon, like a cat, hopped down off the rock and walked towards the stream. He loomed his scaly head over the water and saw his reflection, and he smiled at it. He saw colorful pebbles lying deep in the shallow water.

The dragon blinked his green eyes, and then he saw something next to his head.

A face.

The dragon cooed in confusion and turned his head back to see if there was someone looming over him, and there was no one. A little bit of fear rose in the dragon's chest because he didn't k now where that face came from. He didn't even know if it was a dragon's snout or a human's face!

Toothless scrunched up into a little ball on his legs, pressing his tail against his belly and glancing around for anything _scary _looking. The dragon felt as if it was being watched.

Toothless suddenly wished he was with Hiccup because he thought he saw something running in the bushes. He's…just hallucinating. That's all…

Night Furies _shouldn't _be scared. Toothless was being a baby! The dragon scolded himself for being scared and stood up, and felt shivers run down his spine.

The reptile waddled over to the stream and loomed his snout into the water to drink some water. He started to drink slowly and his ears perked up in the air, twitching for any weird noises or sounds around him.

Suddenly, a paw pushed his head into the water, covering the Night Fury's ability to breath.


	8. Prey

**Third Person Point of View **

Toothless' head suddenly splashed into the water, and the dragon roared inside the water, bubbles floating out of his mouth. The dragon tried forcing his head back out to the surface, but something was pushing it to the water. And whatever it was that was pushing the reptile's snout, wanted Toothless to drown.

Toothless swung his tail but it didn't hit anything. Then, something long swished by and hit Toothless' arms, making the dragon fall and then it hit his legs, making the dragon fall onto his belly. Then, something slim wrapped around the dragon's belly, holding his wings, arms, and legs down against his body.

The Night Fury's lungs screamed for air, and the reptile started to lose consciousness. His brain needed air.

Then, the reptile's body went limp, plopping onto the ground with no struggle of escaping, and whatever that was drowning the dragon quickly pulled the body out of the water, pulling out Toothless' head.

The unknown attacker hissed silently, and it crawled over to the other side of Toothless, observing its _prey_.

Perfect. One down. One more to go. The prey's _friend_.

**Author's Note: Sorry for short chapter! I'm literally awake this late to update for you guys! I'm going to Vermont! **


	9. Attack The Prey

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time no see, huh? I'm still in Vermont and I'm allowed to use the laptop for a while! So, I will update now! Enjoy!**

The sun was high up, shining brightly against Hiccup's house. The boy opens his eyes and sits up, yawning. He glances over to where Toothless is _supposed _to be laying, but surprisingly, he wasn't there…

"Toothless, bud?" He asks aloud, jumping off the bed and ducking down to check under the bed. The reptile was nowhere in sight.

Hiccup skids downstairs only to see the living room empty with no dragon. He can't eat breakfast without him, so he goes over to the door and walks outside, shutting the door behind him.

The bright sun blinds his eyes, causing him to squint them. He turns his head towards a pile of rocks and notices there are black footprints on them.

He slowly walks over to them and identifies the paw prints as…

Toothless' paw prints!

The boy smiled and glanced up towards the direction where the prints were leading to.

The boy climbed over the rock and started running towards the direction of them.

However, what Hiccup didn't know, was that he was being stalked.

High above the trees, hopping from tree to tree, is the same reptile that drowned Toothless…

And what it was thinking was:

_Yessss….Yesssss….Run, little prey. Run for me. You'll be out of breath by the time you stop. And you won't see what is in for you…_

The creature hissed silently, its forked black tongue sticking in and out of its jaws. It crawled, tree to tree, following Hiccup, not wanting to wait a second longer to knock out its meal.

Hiccup's heart thumped heavily in his chest, the boy's lungs aching for air. The boy decided to stop running, and he reached a river. He panted for breath, kneeling on his knees from weakness.

Suddenly, pain surged through the wound where Hiccup got bit and he yelped in pain. He pressed his teeth together and shook out his arm, trying to sooth out the pain.

He still was panting for air.

The black creature was looming several feet right above Hiccup's head waiting for the right moment to strike. Sharp, silver metal talons slowly grw bigger in its fingers, sharp as a knife. The creature bared his razor-sharp metallic teeth, shining brightly against the sun, poisonous saliva dripping out of its gums. The creature's tail rose up high into the air, a sharp and deadly poisonous barb sticking out from the end, dried up blood from previous attacks…

Then….

The creature leaped down from where it was perched, falling down towards Hiccup.

To attack its prey.


	10. Limp

**Author's Note: I only have one more day and I will return back to New York! (Which is tomorrow on 7/16/2014!) And on 7/16/2014 is my birthday! I will be turning 12. Thanks! **

Hiccup was screaming in pain. His whole body was hurt. He was on the grass, being pinned down by a strange creature, ready to kill the boy. The creature hissed in its victim's face as it enclosed its claws around the boy's small frame. It opened its jaws and roared in the boy's face, its black, forked tongue waving in a slithering movement. The poisonous black saliva of the thing on the boy dripped out of its jaws, from its tongue and sharp teeth.

The saliva sliced through Hiccup's cheeks, burning his skin and seeping inside the boy. Hiccup closed his eyes and pushed his arms against the creature's chest, trying to push it away but failing to do so. The dragon's sharp, venomous barb at the end of its tail flicked back and forth, then it moved towards Hiccup's neck. It quickly pinned into the boy's delicate neck, the venomous yellow liquid oozing out and into the body of the victim.

The boy screamed harder, his face turning bright red and his heart thumping quickly in his chest. The black attacker opened its jaws wider, revealing its metallic sharp, shiny silver teeth, ready to sink down into its prey.

Then, it glanced down at the target and moved its head towards the boy. Then, the creature sank its deadly teeth into Hiccup, the black poisonous saliva mixing in, and making the boy fall limp…


	11. Angry Toothless

Hiccup's limp body was dragged viciously among the dirt and soil beneath him. The creature had its teeth clenched onto Hiccup's foot, making sure its prey was dead. Or…was it?

There was a gigantic cave up ahead, where the creature lives. Or shall I say…where the creatures lived.

A black snout poked out of the large cave, smelling food. The sly black creature crawled out of the cave, carefully watching the incoming dragon with its meal. Finally…the already half eaten up's meal's friend…

The black dragon carrying Hiccup dropped his body onto the ground, hissing silently to the other reptile. It snarled back, its nose deflating as it breathes, warning to back off. Then, it lurked back into the cave, seeking fellow dragons to enjoy the meal with.

Hiccup was dragged inside the dark cavern, his cold, motionless body picking up scrapes of dirt. Then, he was plopped down next to a rock and left alone with.

Silent whispers and dragon noises echoed in the cave…

A particular drowned Night Fury lays motionless beyond the rocks and caves far, far away from where Hiccup was. It was unclear whether or not the Night Fury was dead or alive.

A few baby black unknown dragons of species crawled towards Toothless, wanting to take a small bite out of the lunch. One baby sank its sharp small teeth into Toothless' antennas on his head, and pulled with all its strength. The Night Fury's antenna ripped a little, blood seeping through the open flesh.

Then, the Night Fury's head shot up, the dragon in pain but he didn't make a sound, knowing very well where he was. Then, the dragon's pupils narrowed dangerously into slits, and it bared its teeth at the two babies, growling, not having a care about the babies…

A black dragon perched upon a rock, keeping watch at the cave, its black tongue slithering in and out of its snout.

Then, the sound of two nasty, bone-crushing noises attracts his attention, and the reptile turns its head to see two baby dragons of its species smack against the wall, fallingagainst the stone floor and falling _dead_.

The reptile's eyes went wide and before he got to rush over to them, a black, furious Night Fury smashes against him, and he smashes against the rocky wall, falling limp as well and dead.

Toothless hissed silently at his dead victims, his night vision kicking in and letting him be able to see around.

Then, the familiar smell of his human friend alerts the dragon's nose, a Toothless runs down a path, following the scent of his rider.

The Night Fury runs as fast as he could, dodging rocks in his way. Then, a black enemy dragon appears, and Toothless smells the scent of his human on it. Oh no…

Toothless realizes that Hiccup must have been attacked by this beast. Hiccup's dragon growls, his antennas, along with his injured one, press back against his head, the reptile's talons digging into the soil below.

The black creature ahead of Toothless hisses back, sharp talons slicing through its fingers on its paw and baring his razor-sharp teeth. Then, it leaped forward to attack.


	12. Eat Alive

Night Fury teeth clamp around the creature's neck, shredding its scales…

Toothless roars in fury as he's whacked in the head by the tail, and he stumbles backwards, shaking his head from confusion.

The black creature battling Toothless opens its jaws, roaring, making the cave tremble. It slashes its claws towards the escaping prey, but the dragon doges and spins around, smashing his tail against the enemy's snout. It hissed in agony, arched its back, and then a weird wet noise.

Toothless stopped moving, wondering what the creature was doing…

Then, a black and white an acid spat out of the jaws of the creature, and it flew towards Toothless' eyes. The sticky substance splashed against the dragon's snout, covering his eyes. Toothless shrieked in horror and shook his head, running in different directions. He couldn't see.

The acid burned Toothless' eyes. Colors flashed in his vision. Toothless waved his front paws in the air, like a mad horse, standing on his hinds.

Then, Toothless shot a Plasma Blast, and it exploded against the rocky wall. The mad Night Fury felt sharp talons press against his back, pinning him down on the floor.

But Toothless was stronger. For a short moment. The angry black dragon pushed the invading enemies, and ran straight. He didn't know where he was going…

Then, the sudden strong scent of his human hits his nose.

Hiccup was a few feet away from Toothless, lying limp near a rock. And Toothless was running fast. And Hiccup was in the Night Fury's direction. And Toothless didn't know Hiccup was right in front of him.

Toothless front and back legs kicked faster, and then came the moment Hiccup was right in front of Toothless while the dragon was _running_.

Toothless felt a soft body under his running paws, and he tripped over it, and the sound of…._flesh _being _crushed _echoed.

The dragon fell onto his side, rolled over a few times, and came to a complete stop. Dust and rock pieces floating in the air from the fall, Toothless tried to get up, but the creatures jumped on top of him to prevent their prey from escaping.

Everything was dark, Toothless' eyes were stinging. Heavy weight increased on him. Hisses and snarls came from the species on him, sharp talons digging into the Night Fury's scales. Sharp teeth nipped the Night Fury's neck, legs and arms, tail. They were planning to eat Toothless alive.


	13. Head To Berk

Toothless couldn't do anything from what was about to happen to him. His life will end soon. He will die a slow, painful, mournful death. Eaten alive. Toothless had also realized that his rider was a few feet away from him, and the dragon knew where he was even though he couldn't see. The Night Fury cooed angrily, his wings being torn bit by bit from the baby dragons. They had sharp little nasty teeth.

Then, the hisses got louder. But, this time, it wasn't because of them eating their prey. Something was alerting them. And making them very nervous, almost wanting to retreat somehow.

Toothless wore he heard footsteps echo beneath him.

Then, all the dragons surrounding Toothless and Hiccup roared in fear, and the dragons on top of Toothless jumped off of the Night Fury and slithered quickly away in fear, not caring about their prey.

Once the dragons were gone and Toothless was finally free, he started wiggling his body towards Hiccup's body. His whole body hurt, his tail, his wings, his head pounded.

Once the black dragon reached Hiccup, the dragon immediately cupped the boy in his scaly arms and wrapped his injured wings around the boy.

And at the same time, he heard screaming and yells of unknown sources, and the ground rumbled with footsteps.

Toothless growled at whatever was coming, since he still couldn't see.

Suddenly, two large hands yanked Toothless' head backwards, the dragon losing a slight grip on Hiccup's body. Then, Toothless heard a familiar voice. A voice he didn't want to hear. A voice that makes his voice boil. A voice tat he knows his rider friend doesn't want to hear from ever again. And Toothless growled, knowing he will protect his boy no matter WHAT.

"LET GO OF HIM, YOU MONSTER!" The voice rattled into Toothless' ear antennas, it came from the two hands of the person.

Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and a fake "father" to Hiccup.

"LET GO OF MY SON." Those were false words, Toothless knew very well.

Toothless wasn't about to give up without a fight. The Night Fury opened his jaws and literally clamped them around Stoick's hands, and something hard smashed against Toothless' exposed neck, causing the reptile to jerk back and release the man.

Spitelout, Snotlout's father, grabbed Toothless' head and smashed it down against the ground, and more than twenty pairs of hands fumbled along Toothless' wings and arms, trying to free Hiccup's body from the dragon.

Hiccup's friend tightened his arms and wings around Hiccup, not wanting the people there to take Hiccup away from him. The Night Fury hissed in fury as a sword was withdrawn from a Viking, aiming at the dragon's stomach.

Toothless snapped his jaws in the direction of hands reaching down for his snout, and he breathed a Plasma Blast at the Viking with the sword before he jammed it into the reptile's scales, which would lead to death.

The fireball knocked down the Viking, tripping him backwards and falling onto a rock, and recovering quickly.

Stoick growled angrily and once again grabbed Toothless' neck and brought the reptile's head onto the ground, other Vikings sitting on top of Toothless' head and keeping a firm grip on him.

The Night Fury gave a loud roar of fear and then he suddenly let go of Hiccup. The boy was pulled out from the dragon's clutches. Toothless roared in horror as his friend was taken away from him and the dragon turned his body around.

More people from Berk jumped on top of Toothless body, weighing him down and holding the reptile's wings together, along with his arms and legs.

The dragon's arms and legs were firmly tightened together by raw, brown ropes and Toothless' snout was muzzled firmly, and after the muzzle was place around his jaws extra ropes were wrapped around the muzzle and his snout.

Toothless cooed loudly, in fear, shock, and anger. The dragon's green, emerald eyes were searching for Hiccup.

He spotted his friend several feet away from him, surrounded by other Vikings, as if to check if he was alright.

Stoick got up and dusted his clothing off from the dust. Then the chief glared angrily down into Toothless' eyes, and he growled threat fully (Toothless growled at Stoick.)

"Devil." Stoick spat at the reptile, and he turned his attention to his son.

"Hiccup." He whispered, and rushed over to the group of men surrounding his son.

"Move out of my way," Stoick said, pushing his Vikings out of his path, and finally reached the boy. Stoick stared at his son, wide-eyed in shock at his son's condition.

The boy was extremely pale, and his arm was dangling helplessly to the side (when Toothless tripped over him.)

Hiccup was also bleeding, a lot, from a gash on his head. There was a hole in the boy's neck, but thankfully it wasn't bleeding (from where the creature stung him.)

"Sir, he's unresponsive," said one of the Vikings next to the boy.

"We'll take Hiccup back to Berk. Some men will take Hiccup to Gothi. I and the others will take care of the beast." The chief of Berk stated, and everyone nodded. A few men volunteered to take Hiccup back to the ship and take him to Gothi (Gothi came too.)

Stoick whipped around and some men started following him towards Toothless, who was pinned down on the floor by other Vikings.

Toothless cooed loudly in pain, his heart thumping at a steady pace. How did they find him and Hiccup?

Wait a minute…How can the humans see in total darkness?

Toothless glanced at the opening of the cave and realized the sun shone through…

As Stoick and his men grabbed more ropes and brought in the mechanism to trap Toothless inside, the Night Fury caught a glimpse of a snout behind a rock.

It was the same creature he was fighting. It's red eyes glowed in the dim light, locking its vision on Toothless. Something about the glint of the creature's eyes made Toothless think it wanted to _help _Toothless and Hiccup. Nah, that's nonsense. Why would an enemy want to save its prey? Well, to eat it. But to save its life? Unlikely for that to happen.

The black creature tilted its head at Stoick, and it hissed silently for taking its prey. Then, for once, the creature started to communicate with Toothless.

It hissed silently and made popping noises. Toothless' eyes went wide at what he was hearing. It said something like this:

_I'm not going to save you prey. I don't help prey and we don't interfere with humans. _

Toothless growled…

Then, the creature slithered away into the darkness.

A long rope was attached to Toothless' snout, and a few Vikings held onto it. Then the ropes on Toothless' legs and arms were released and the reptile quickly got onto his feet. But the Night Fury didn't realize he still didn't have a chance of escaping even if he was free to walk. The dragon was forcefully pulled forward, and the dragon roared in his throat.

There was a strange looking thing in front of Toothless, and the dragon was being pulled towards it. The dragon cooed madly and tried pulling back, but the Vikings were stronger than they looked.

Toothless' front paws were set on the wooden board, and then the dragon was fully on it. Strange circle traps were locked in place around Toothless' legs and arms, and he couldn't move them, but he was still standing.

Then, the reptile's head was locked in place with chains attached to a big circle device, and since he was muzzled he couldn't bite it off. The dragon pushed his body left and right, trying to break it. But it was no use.

Then, Toothless started moving forward, and the reptile realized he was being pulled by ropes towards the exit of the cave by wheels attached on the bottom of the board he was standing on.

The Night Fury glanced around for Hiccup and couldn't find him, and the dragon cooed sadly in fear.

Bright sunlight hit the dragon's scaly head, heating his scales and warming the lizard up. Stoick was a few feet away from Toothless, leading everyone to somewhere Toothless didn't know.

A huge ship comes into view, and the memories of destroying those ships come back to Toothless' mind. Oh, how he loved destroying Berk's ships and boats.

The dragon jerks in surprise when the device he's attached to starts rumbling as he is being pulled onto the ship.

Stoick goes over to the steering wheel of the boat and tells the Viking there,

"We head to Berk. Immediately."


	14. Complete Darkness

It was dark. Night has fallen; the stars shimmered brightly in the midnight black sky, glittering dimly high above Berk. The village was asleep peacefully in their houses.

A ship was arriving to Berk, and it floated beside the docks. Vikings filed out of the boat, getting onto the docks and murmuring to each other.

Gothi, the elder and healer of Berk, slowly stepped out of the boat, her staff clicking on the wooden ground of the dock.

A few Vikings trail behind Gothi, and they are holding an unconscious boy.

Hiccup.

The Vikings were taking Hiccup to Gothi's house so she can treat him better with more supplies she needs for Hiccup's health condition.

After they left the docks, a loud metallic contraption rumbles throughout the boat.

Toothless appears trapped in the cage, being pulled off the boat by several Vikings, even Stoick was pulling the dragon's cage. The Night Fury made several noises, shaking his head and growling at people who brushed by him closely.

The Night Fury was taken to the killing arena, and the gates opened slowly, making a loud rattling noise from the chains shaking back and forth. Toothless slowly was pushed into the arena, and for the first time the black lizard got a good look of where all his lizard friends were murdered…

The dragon cooed sadly and Goosebumps crawled over his scales, and another pair of large doors opened a few feet away.

There were five large doors spread out at the end of the arena. Only one was opening for Toothless.

The cage Toothless was enclosed in came to a stop in front of the dark cave-like prison.

Toothless jerked in surprise when the tight cases around his legs and arms released him and he could lift them up. Then, the muzzles around his snout were untied. Also, the case around the reptile's neck loosened and fell off of the dragon, and Toothless was free.

Toothless jumped off quickly and ran inside the dark cage. He turned around to see Stoick and two other Vikings closing the doors. Then, it was complete darkness.


	15. Dragon Killing

Toothless slashed his sharp talons against the metal door in front of him. He kicked up his hind legs, sharp talons clinging against the door. The dragon was trying to figure out a way to escape, but it wasn't working.

Toothless dropped to the floor and gave an angry huff, rings of smoke puffing out of his nostrils. The dragon's narrowed eyes search the dark room, and the only light he can see is from the tiny holes in the door. The dragon pressed his snout onto the door and peered out of the hole when he heard footsteps and loud talking outside.

Four kids, much bigger than Hiccup, Toothless realized, were entering the arena, following a much bigger adult Viking with a missing hand and a brown beard. His wooden fake foot thumped heavily on the floor as he and the kids came to a stop several feet away from his cage and the others.

Toothless bared his teeth silently, growling at them.

"Good morning, class! Nice to have you all here prepared for the next lesson in Dragon Killing!"

"I hope we get some serious burns!" Two twins said at the same time, and Toothless tilted his head at them curiously.

"Now, today we will be encountering each and every dragon we have locked up today. And, we have captured a new species last night for us to battle."

Even Toothless knew what the Viking meant. _He _was the new dragon that they were going to battle with.

"I wonder what type of dragon it is, Gobber! Is it deadly?" A fat kid asked.

Gobber, Toothless heard the kid call him, said,

"You'll find out, Fishlegs! And yes, it is deadly. Now, let me show you all the dragons we'll be working with today."

Gobber waddled over to the right of the last pair of metal doors, and he started walking in a line towards all of them.

"The Terrible Terror," Gobber stated, and walked over to the next one. Each time Gobber passed a cage, he announced the name of dragon behind it.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

Everyone "Oooed" in excitement, expect a blonde Viking girl with an axe in her hands.

"The Deadly Nadder!"

"The secret dragon. Which you'll find out soon." Gobber gestured to Toothless' cage, and the Night Fury hissed silently, his scales heating up with rage.

"The Gronkle."

"And, the Hideous Zippleback." The man said, coming to a stop next to the dragon's bar cage.

He wrapped his fingers around it, ready to release the reptile, smirking.

"Wait, aren't you going to give us tips or something before we do this?" A kid named Snotlout yelled in confusion towards their teacher.

"I insist you learn on the job…" Gobber said, then pulled the lever down.

Then, an angry Hideous Zippleback exploded out of its dark cage, hissing in anger.


	16. Eyes

All the kids jumped out of the angry reptile's path to protect themselves, and the two headed reptile roared angrily.

"What's the first thing you do when battling a dragon?" Gobber hollered across the commotion.

"Defend yourself?" Fishlegs replied, but his answer was wrong.

"Grab a shield!" Astrid, the blonde headed girl answered correctly.

"Correct!" Gobber said, and gestured to the shields over to some boxes.

All the kids each grabbed their own shields and held them over their chests and bellies.

From inside his own cage, Toothless watched his fellow dragon race destroy the arena. The Night Fury hissed loudly enough for the Hideous Zippleback to hear it, encouraging the green reptile.

It was as if Toothless was cheering for the Zippleback.

Surprisingly, both heads heard the Night Fury. The dragons turned their heads and saw Toothless peeking out from one of the holes in his cage. The Hideous Zippleback roared furiously and one head inhaled deeply, and everyone stopped running around like maniacs.

Then, green deadly gas came floating out of the dragon's jaws, and the whole arena was filled with green gas. Astrid and a girl named Ruffnut were back-to-back, keeping out for any of the heads.

Then, a long head poked out from the gas and it hissed at Astrid and Ruffnut. The two female Vikings had buckets of water and they swished it towards the dragon's head.

This head breathed sparks of electricity, and it lights of the gas into flames and explosions of fire.

If you wet the head of this dragon it won't be able to produce electricity, then you will be safe from the fire.

The water from both buckets slashed against the Hideous Zippleback's snout, and it roared in surprise. The reptile head knew now it can't produce electricity, so it backed away and alerted the other head. The other head, that breathes gas, gave the electricity head a look as if to say, 'Wow…Great going, friend.'

The green lizard roared and retreated, and it backed up into its cage, and Gobber shut the doors closed.

Inside, the Hideous Zippleback sighed in anger and curled up into a ball, and drifted off to sleep.

"Good job, Astrid and Ruffnut. We'll make a Viking out of you guys yet!"

Astrid smirked, tilting her axe in her hands.

"Class is dismissed! Tomorrow we'll resume class." Gobber announced, and started walking towards the exit.

Fishlegs then said, "Wait, didn't you say we were going to fight a new dragon that was captured last night?"

Gobber turned around and replied, "I said soon. Not today. Soon. Get some rest, and you'll be excited to find out."

Then, Gobber left.

All the kids were left alone in the stadium, wondering what to do next.

Should they leave and go home for tomorrow's lesson?

Or…should they take a look at the new dragon?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tuffnut, Ruffnut's brother, asked his sis.

"I surely think I am!" She turned around to face the others.

"Are _you _guys thinking what _we're _thinking?" She asked excitedly.

Snotlout chuckled. "I guess we are. Let me guess. Wait, actually let me see who will volunteer to do it with me."

Snotlout glanced around everyone and then took a glimpse at Toothless' cage.

"Raise your hand if you want to find out what dragon is behind that metal door?"

Surprisingly everyone, even Astrid, raised their hand.

Everyone squealed in excitement as they rushed over to the cage in the middle of the wall of all the other cages containing different types of dragons.

"Let's peek through one of the holes," Snotlout said, and everyone peeked inside…

And they were staring back into the green, narrowed eyes of the Night Fury.


	17. Talking

The eyes of the Night Fury, the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself, were staring back at the kids.

Toothless narrowed his eyes in anger and hissed at them, baring his teeth.

All the kids gasped at stumbled back. They all stared at each other, wide-eyed in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fishlegs stammered, glaring at the cage.

"NIGHT FURY!" The twins screamed, and they bounded towards the exit of the arena, as well as the others.

Toothless tilted his head and peeked out to see the kids disappear from sight.

The reptile huffed and shook his head, sitting down a few feet away from the doors. The dragon stayed still for a few moments, staring into the air and thinking of nothing. The dragon's ears and antennas perked up, twitching at every sound he hears.

He hears the soft breathing of the dragons around him, trapped in their cages and living miserably like this.

The dragon growls silently to himself. He feels sickly sad about these trapped dragons. He _hates _it when Vikings murder his fellow dragons, and he does everything to protect the dragons.

How can they live like this? Trapped in cages and used in battle like some sort of toy?

The Night Fury snorts and paces around the small cave-like cage. After a few minutes, the dragon starts to get tempered.

NIGHT FURIES CAN **NOT **BE ENCLOSED IN SUCH SMALL SPACES FOR A **LONG **TIME!

Toothless' heart started to beat faster by the second in anger. The dragon started to growl in anger. He glances around, seeing a dark wall every corner of the cave.

That's it. He can't stay here much longer. He must escape and find Hiccup. The boy must be begging to Thor to get him off this island right now. Or even worse, being scolded and tortured by his father for leaving.

Toothless thinks about this. Or, what if Stoick realized what Hiccup did: befriend a Night Fury? Toothless is proud of his friend, though, for trying to befriend a dragon.

The dragon is boiling in anger. Toothless then lets his anger out.

The dragon kicks his legs and arms, making him run, and two seconds later he rams into the metal doors.

The doors don't budge. It makes odd noises, cringing at the weight Toothless smashes against the doors.

Toothless winces at the pain in his shoulder after hitting himself hard against the doors, but he tries to ignore it. Panting for air, the lizard makes a weird rumbling noise in his throat, and his jaws open wide.

Then, a purple Plasma Blast shoots out of the dragon's jaws and it explodes onto the door. Smoke rises up, dust and particles flying in the air. Toothless strains his eyes to see if the door was open, and the dust clears out.

The dragon coos sadly and in anger when he sees the door is still jammed tightly closed.

The dragon growls loudly in frustration and stamps his paws onto the gravel grey ground. He scrapes his claws on the ground and closes his eyes, taking big, long breaths to calm himself down.

Then, Toothless' ears perked up when he heard popping noises and tiny little roars.

It was coming from the wall on his left. Curious, Toothless silently and cautiously crawled over to the wall, and he pressed the side of his snout on it.

The Monstrous Nightmare on the other side was talking to Toothless.


	18. Toothless' Story

**Toothless' side of his story of him and Hiccup**

A red Monstrous Nightmare on the other side was talking to Toothless. It was telling the black dragon that it was no use tying to break open and escape. The doors were steel iron and metal, and there's no way a Night Fury can break it open.

The Monstrous Nightmare was talking in a language only dragons could understand: Dragonese. It is very rare for a human to learn and understand it, but it is possible. Dragonese consists of different noises. It can be popping noises, cooing, hissing, snorting, or a click of the tongue.

**Dragonese**:

"Hello, dragon on the other side? Hi there, I'm a Monstrous Nightmare. Just to let you know, it's useless wasting your energy on trying to escape. Trust me, I've tried."

Toothless cooed and hissed back, but not in a bad and angry way like before.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Well, I know I can break out. If you haven't noticed, I'm a Night Fury, the Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death itself."

The red Nightmare's eyes grew wide and he stopped speaking.

Startled for words, he replied, "Y-You're a-a Night F-Fury? H-How did you get captured? Oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't know that." The Monstrous Nightmare fanned opens his wings in shock.

Toothless chuckled. "It's alright, I'm not offended or anything. It's a long story on how I got captured. And you may not like what I have to say."

"Oh yea, by the way, just so you know all the other dragons are listening as well." The Nightmare stated, rings of smokes puffing out of his nostrils.

Toothless' eyes went wide. "O-oh."

The many noises of dragons echoed in the killing arena. The sounds of a Terrible Terror, Deadly Nadder, Gronkle, and Hideous Zippleback chirped, listening closely to Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Uhhh. Um…" Toothless said, confusion taking over his mind.

"Um, hi."

"Hi!" The tiny Terrible Terror squeaked, running around in circles excitedly.

"Hi hi hi!" The Terror little green creature whispered, and Toothless replied,

"Hi, don't worry, I heard you."

Toothless heard the Deadly Nadder gave a huff and stood up, her claws scraping on the floor.

"Greetings, Night Fury. How are you? I'm fine, for a Deadly Nadder. The most prettiest and fearsome dragon of class one."

Toothless smiled. "Hi, Deadly Nadder. I'm great. I'm trying to escape, to look for my friend and get us out of here."

The beautiful Deadly Nadder squints her eyes. When she speaks, there's a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"What friend? What kind of dragon is he?"

"He is not a dragon," Toothless replied thoughtfully and proud fully, "he's a small human boy."

All the dragons gasped.

"Traitor…" One of the heads of the Hideous Zippleback stated, hissing.

"How could you do such a thing?" The female Gronkle said, backing up against her cage wall.

"I'm _not _a traitor. He's nothing like the other bad Vikings that kill us."

"Liar!" The Terrible Terror hissed, arching her back up in anger and surprise.

"Let me explain!" Toothless roared over the murmuring dragons.

The dragons went silent.

Sighing, the Night Fury plopped onto his belly and folded his wings, curling his tail around his legs.

"Let me explain. You'll understand after I tell you what happened."

Toothless breathed out a steady, flame of Plasma Blasts, and he warmed up the spot next to his belly and rolled over on it.

"First of all, I'm not a traitor. I'll assume you all were caught the same day a few days ago on the day the dragons attacked Berk. The dragon raid."

All the dragons answered saying he was correct.

"And did you see my Plasma Blast? I was there. In that dragon raid. Helping the dragons and you guys attack Berk. But I never show myself. I never steal food, and you get the point I guess."

Everyone leaned in, pressing their snouts against the walls of their cages.

"So, I didn't see it coming, but I was shot down by bolas. It hit me hard and I was tangled in the nets. I plummeted downwards towards Raven's Point, and I passed out. Luckily, I didn't lose any body parts. When I woke up, I felt a foot on my arm and I growled threat fully, moving my arm and whatever it was that put their foot on me stumbled back."

"I opened my eyes and saw the human boy. He had a knife and I knew he was going to kill me; by the way he was speaking. Then, he met my eyes. I stared at him, and he stared back at me, and it was as if something connected between us. His body relaxed and I thought I was convincing him to let me free. Then, he looked away, and I whined in distress and closed by eyes, waiting for the quick death. After a few long moments, I heard the boy sigh, and then he said, 'I did this.'"

Everyone gasped. No one expected for a Viking not to kill a dragon. Isn't that what they do?

"Then, I felt my legs and arms loosen and I opened my eyes. I saw the boy cutting the bolas off of me, to set me free. Once I was free and the ropes were loose enough to let me move freely, I didn't pounce on him or anything. I stood up on by side and stared at the boy wide-eyed. Then, I flew away, well, sort of. I didn't realize I had an injured wing and I plummeted into a small cove. It had a cave, a pond, and all sorts of stuff. It wasn't very soon until I realized I was trapped. But then, the boy started to visit me every single day!" 

All the reptiles cooed, eager to hear what happened next.

"I started to trust the boy. He started giving me food and he helped heal my wing! In three days, it was fully healed. But I didn't fly away, I didn't want to. I felt as if that boy was special. Then, we became best, best friends. Almost like brothers. Then, something upset him. One day he came back to me very angry and asked me if I want to go on a vacation and have a new home. And that we can look for more Night Furies. I agreed to go and we flew around Berk one more time before leaving. We landed on a nearby cave and rested for the night. The next day, we went out flying and landed an half an hour later. I sensed something in the air and I started growling, and my rider told me to fly somewhere else. And I did, but then…"

Everyone held their breath.

Toothless said,

"Then a bola came out of no where and we crashed down. Hiccup flew off my back and I roared in fear for him. He could easily break a bone. I crashed into a tree and I saw Hiccup's father. I knew Stoick, that was his name, was a bad father to Hiccup, so I tried to protect him. But I was muzzled and trapped, and Hiccup mouthed to me as he ran, 'I will come back for you.' I trusted him that he will come back. Then, I managed to break free for the first time in my life. I flew away towards where Hiccup was and I grabbed him, then we escaped. We decided that Berk's islands were too dangerous for a Night Fury like me, and then we moved far, far away. Longer and farther than any dragon has ever traveled. We settled on a very, extremely small island to rest for the night. My tail even hanged off of the small island. If I rolled around in my sleep, I could fall into the ocean. We woke up, had breakfast, and continued flying away from Berk. We found a new home soon by then. We built a house together. Then, one night, we heard strange noises outside. We went outside. Then all of a sudden, tentacles wrapped around me and trapped me. Something sharp bit my tail and Hiccup was pulled away from me. Hiccup, using his handy, knife, cut the tentacles off of him and cut them off of me. We rushed back inside and stayed there. We didn't know what attacked us, but it was deadly.

There was a bite mark on my tail and Hiccup patched it up. Once he was done, I saw his arm and he had the same bite!"

Everyone gasped. The Deadly Nadder asked, "What was in it?"

"Well, in my bite mark, there was something white and sharp lodged inside. We really didn't pay attention to it. Hiccup has the same thing in his arm. He patched it up in medicine and bandages and we were okay for the night.

"Then, the next morning, I decided to have some alone time and play. I found a river and started to drink from it. Then, I saw a FACE."

Everyone gasped and felt Goosebumps crawl over their scales.

"I wasn't sure if it was a snout or human face, but then it disappeared."

Toothless cooed and closed his eyes. He was thirsty. He didn't want to talk anymore.

"Why don't you take a rest for now, continue later." The Monstrous Nightmare said, and Toothless said,

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," everyone said.

It was night. Night had fallen quickly.

And worse of all, tomorrow Toothless was going to battle. The kids or dragons, he doesn't know, but he cannot die. Not yet. Not now. When he has to find Hiccup and bring him back home.


	19. Toothless' Story Part Two

**Toothless' side of his story of him and Hiccup~ Part two **

Toothless woke up to the sound of a bowl being setting down and a bag being thrown at something. The reptile yawned and opened his eyes, and saw Gobber standing right there in front of him, doors wide open.

Next to Toothless were a bowl of water and a bag of food.

"Eat up, Mr. Night Fury," Gobber said, and then he rudely walked out. The Night Fury growled at the man and watched as the doors slowly closed.

From the other side of the door, Gobber said,

"Oh, today you are going to be battling the kids." But he didn't say it to Toothless. He said it to the Monstrous Nightmare.

The Nightmare grumbled in frustration and stared at Gobber.

"And you," he pointed at Toothless. "You are going to be used for the kids."

Then, Gobber waddled off and out of the arena.

Toothless rolled his eyes and stuck his snout into the water bowl. He rolled his tongue into a little cup-like hole so he can drink the water (like what dogs do.)

He lapped up some of the water and once he finished, he ripped open the plastic bag and out came flooding out of the bag was fresh, red juicy meat. Toothless cooed and dug his snout into the food, and ate his fill.

**Dragonese**:

The Terrible Terror sensed that the Night Fury finished eating and squeaked,

"Can you continue the story between you and Hiccup? Please, please, please?"

Toothless replied, "Alright."

Then, after he said that, he heard and felt all the dragons get up from their sleep and press themselves against the wall.

"So, let's see, where did I leave off? Oh, I remember now."

Toothless shook his body and stretched, before lying back down to conserve energy.

"So, when the face or snout disappeared, something pushed my head into the river. And then, I started to drown."

All the dragons were shocked. He was drowning in the story!

"Then, I passed out."

"When I woke up, I was in a dark place. I thought I was dead, but then I felt something eating my antennas and I saw two strange baby creatures eating me alive!"

The Deadly Nadder said, "Did you kill them? If you did, that was EPIC!"

Toothless admired what he did. "Yes, I killed them. That's what dragons do these days."

All the dragons cheered and the Terrible Terror spun in circles.

"Since I have night vision, I ran and tried to escape. But then a strange looking new type of dragon appeared, blocking my path. Then, I smelled the scent of Hiccup. I then realized that the dragon attacked Hiccup and the boy was somewhere in the cave. The dragon and I went to attack and it spat a strange acid into my eyes. Then, I couldn't see. I ran to who knows where and I tripped over something. All the dragons in that cave climbed on me. They were planning to eat me alive. Then, all of a sudden..."

Everyone held their breath.

"They all jumped off of me and slithered back into the dark caves. Hiccup and I were all alone. I tried to protect Hiccup but then Stoick, the chief of Berk, you know him right?"

"Yea, that old man that keeps bossing everyone around."

"Who tells everyone how to kill dragons?"

Toothless nodded. "Yes, that's right. Him. Just to remind you, he's the father of Hiccup. And Hiccup doesn't like him. I knew I had to keep that FAKE father away from the boy. Stoick and other Vikings appeared and hurt me, trying to take Hiccup away from me. Then, I was trapped in this strange contraption and Hiccup was taken away. He was very injured. Then, I came here. I still don't know how he found us. It would take days to get to that island by boat."

Everyone "wowed" and were amazed at the reptile's story.

"That's really sad," the Gronkle said.

The Deadly Nadder rustled her pretty wings and asked in suspicion,

"Do you have a name? A real name or a name the human gave you?"

"Before I met Hiccup I didn't really think about my name. I never had one. But then Hiccup named me Toothless."

Everyone laughed. Toothless flattened his ears in embarrassment and growled.

"Why are you laughing at my name for?" He asked angrily.

The Monstrous Nightmare finished laughing and replied,

"Well, because it's a funny name. Why'd he name you that?"

"Because I have retractable teeth. If you didn't know that."

Everyone stopped laughing because of his retractable teeth. They all apologized.

"We don't have names. Just our specie names."

"Oh," the Night Fury said.

Toothless was very, very bored. He wonders when those kids will come back.

Then, as if they heard him, the kids entered the arena.

Toothless pressed his snout onto the hole to take a peek.

Toothless almost fainted when he saw the new kid in the class.

Hiccup.

Oh no.


	20. The Winner Of Dragon Killing

Hiccup looked…sick.

By the way the boy's face expression was, he didn't look so good. The boy was glancing at each and every cage, looking for something. Or someone.

Toothless knew he was looking for him. The dragon cooed loudly, and this brought the attention of the boy.

"Toothless?" He whispered, and Toothless cooed louder, and this brought everyone else's attention.

"Now, today we are going to be battling some more dragons. Today's the final test to see who will kill the dragon!" Gobber said delightfully, picking at a tooth.

Hiccup's arm was in a cast. Toothless growled.

How can a FAKE father send his own son somewhere when he's INJURED?

**Dragonese**:

"Psst, hey, guys." Toothless whispered to all the other reptiles.

"What is it?" The Monstrous Nightmare asked in wonder.

Toothless pointed his snout towards Hiccup. "That's my friend. That's my rider. That's Hiccup!"

Everyone looked out of their holes and saw Hiccup. All the dragons were amazed at his size. They've never seen him in Dragon Killing before.

The Deadly Nadder growled. "Didn't you say he didn't kill dragons? Why is he in the program?" She hissed, doubting Toothless and his story of Hiccup.

"I don't know. I promise he won't hurt any of us. I suppose his father forced him in it. Can you all do me a favor?"

Everyone listened.

"Don't hurt him. Who ever is chosen to go out and fight, don't pay attention to Hiccup, don't go near him. And, try to keep him out of danger."

"How? Aren't we supposed to _not _to be gentle with Vikings?" The Gronkle hissed.

"Remember what I said, Hiccup is gentle as well. I give you all permission to attack the others. Except Hiccup. Who ever does touch him I will rip their head or head_s_ off!"

All the dragons had no other option to agree. No one wants an angry Night Fury. Nope, not at all. So, they obey.

"First dragon! The Terrible Terror!" Gobber pulled the lever handle down and the Terrible Terror hissed,

"Yay! My turn!"

**Dragonese End**

The Terrible Terror crawled out of the small hole. All the kids gathered up in front of the tiny green dragon and Tuffnut insulted it.

"Ha! It's about the size of a- AHHHH!"

He started screaming when the Terror dragon lunged itself at the boy's face and clung on, biting his nose.

"GET IT OFF! HELP! AH!" The Terrible Terror gave out a tiny roar when it saw a bright shiny light roaming the floor. It jumped off of the boy and it followed the light back into its cage.

Toothless was watching Hiccup do that! 

All the dragons were amazed.

The little Terrible Terror crawled back inside its cage and ruffled its wings proudly.

All the kids stared at Hiccup.

"How'd you know that'd work?" Snotlout asked, suspicious.

"Umm, lucky guess?" All the kids except Astrid cheered and surrounded Hiccup, who was now nervous.

Even the prisoner dragons were murmuring to themselves in astonishment.

Astrid seemed angry and jealous at the same time. She ignored the others and turned to face Gobber, waiting for the next dragon to be released.

"Next up! The Gronkle!"

**Dragonese**:

"I'm next!" Squealed the female Gronkle and she growled, ready to attack.

Toothless yelled out, "Remember! Don't TOUCH Hiccup!"

"GOT IT!" The Gronkle replied before the doors opened. She flew out and started shooting fireballs at everyone except Hiccup obviously.

"What is the fire shot limit of a Gronkle?" Gobber asked, leaning on the wall. He didn't need to worry about getting shot from the dragon. He wasn't bothering it and the Gronkle ignored him.

"Five?" Hollered out the twins.

"Four!" Hollered Snotlout.

"SIX!"

"SIX!"

Both Hiccup and Astrid yelled out simultaneously.

Gobber sighed and said, "Correct, Hiccup!"

Astrid growled at Hiccup and rolled out of the way when a fire ball was coming her way. It exploded, lava bits popping in the air.

Hiccup, being watched by the locked dragons, reached into his pocket and grabbed out some green leaves. Dragon Nip.

**Dragonese**:

"DRAGON NIP! DRAGON NIP! DRAGON NIP!" All the dragons hollered. They all drooled and pressed themselves against the walls, watching what Hiccup was going to do.

"Gronkle! Gronkle!" Toothless hollered out towards the female Gronkle, trying to get her attention.

She blasted another fireball before hovering in the air, and turned her attention to Toothless.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing the stupid twins.

"Go to Hiccup! He has Dragon Nip! Let him put you to sleep! That way everyone will see how amazing he is!"

The Gronkle took a glimpse at the boy and saw him holding in out, as if offering it to her.

"Alright! I will!"

She flew towards the boy near the gates and he reached out the Dragon Nip.

"DRAGON NIP!" The female Gronkle screamed in delight. She came to a total stop and rolled onto her side, and enjoyed the Dragon Nip on her nose as Hiccup scratched her with it.

All the dragons were jealous.

All the kids froze in their tracks as they saw what was happening.

Everything in the arena got quite. And no one, not even the dragons, noticed the crowds and crowds of people sitting outside the arena.

Toothless saw Stoick and Gothi next to each other, and Gothi had a glint of spark in her eyes as she watched the Gronkle and Hiccup.

"Good job, Hiccup!" Gobber said.

The crowds busted into claps and cheers of joy, congratulating Hiccup for such an amazing move. Stoick laughed and patted Gothi on the back.

Everyone calmed down and Stoick hollered out to everyone,

"Alright! Gothi has made her decision on who will kill the dragon!"

Gothi stepped forward and held firmly on her staff.

Gobber had Hiccup and Astrid stand next to each other, and he hovered his fake hand over Astrid's head.

Surprisingly, Gothi shook her head 'no'.

Gobber, as well in shock, hovered his other hand over Hiccup's head.

Gothi nodded a 'yes.'

The crowds cheered and screamed, "HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!"

"That's my boy!" Stoick said.

"You get to kill the dragon!" Gobber said, and all the kids except Astrid lifted Hiccup into the air, cheering and singing.

Hiccup didn't look happy at all.

**Dragonese**:

"Oh no," Toothless said.

All the dragons heard what Gobber said. Which one of them will be killed? 

"Don't panic, guys!" Toothless said, but everyone started panicking.

"ONE OF US ARE GONNA DIE!" The Gronkle screamed as she barged right back into her cage, and the doors clamped shut.

The Monstrous Nightmare roared, banging his tail against the doors.

"Toothless, you said he won't hurt us!"

"I said he WON'T! When he comes, he won't! I promise!"

All the reptiles panicked louder, not paying attention to Toothless, and now the dragon was getting a headache.

"STOP!" Toothless howled, and all the dragons stopped panicking and they all went silent.

"I SAID," Toothless growled, closing his eyes to get rid of the headache, "he WON'T hurt us. Now, stop acting like babies!"

**Dragonese End**

"The killing event will take place this afternoon!" Stoick announced.

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "This _afternoon?_" He whispered, and glanced at the cages.

Everyone cheered. "Now," Stoick continued, "you may all go back home and come back later! It starts when the bell rings!"

Everyone agreed and then they all started to go home, excited about Hiccup being able to kill the dragon.

Hiccup was set back onto his feet and watched the kids leave, cheering and saying they will come back.

Hiccup sighed and yelped in surprise when Astrid swung her axe towards Hiccup's head, barely missing him.

"H-Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed, and Astrid walked up to angrily.

"No one gets as good as you do," she snarled, aiming her axe at Hiccup.

"Why's your arm in a cast, huh? What'd you do this time to destroy the village? I was supposed to kill the dragon!"

"Um," Hiccup started, but then Gobber got into the middle of both of them.

"Now, now, Astrid. It was really rare that Hiccup would win. Now, why don't you go home and take a rest, you know, there's always next year."

Astrid growled and put down her axe, and then she ran out of the arena.

Hiccup sighed and cradled his broken arm. Gobber patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't take it badly, boy. You'll be a famous star after you slay your first dragon! It'll be an epic day today."

Hiccup nodded a lie and said, "Gobber…Can I ask you something?"

Gobber frowned and nodded. "Anything."

It was very quite in the arena, the only voices were Gobber and Hiccup's.

"How did you guys find me?" Was the question that came out of his mouth.

"Well, I can't really tell you. You need to ask your father about that."

Gobber sighed and patted the boy once more.

"Come on; let's get ready for the killing event.

Hiccup took one more last look at Toothless' cage, and then they both left.

Toothless whined and scraped his claws against the metal iron door. This wasn't what was supposed to happen!

No, no, no! Toothless thought angrily.


	21. I'm Ready

**Hiccup's Point Of View**

Everything was so messed up. So many things were happening at once. Toothless and I were captured, I broke my arm, Toothless was taken away from me, and I won dragon killing. I can't kill a dragon. And Toothless, I think, is inside the killing ring. I can't let him see me actually kill a dragon! But I won't. I have to try to convince everyone dragons aren't what they think they are.

I grabbed my helmet and placed it on my head. It was time. My dad and everyone else were already at the killing arena. I was about to open the door when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and saw Astrid standing there. She looked…gentler than before.

"Hey," she said. I was nervous about her attacking me or screaming at me, and I kept my distance.

"Um, hi." I answered back.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier. I should have known."

Wait. She knows?

"I found out what happened between you and the Night Fury. I didn't know he was your best friend. And, I want to help you."

I gasped at what she said. Am I dreaming?

"How do you know?" I asked her in shock.

"The kids told me. We talked about it and we concluded some stuff and, yea, we found out what your dragon's name was. We want to help you."

Behind Astrid, Hiccup's cousin poked his head and waved at Hiccup.

"Come on, Hiccup! You haven to get to the killing arena!"

I almost forgot!

"Oh, yea! Thanks, Snotlout."

I stepped outside and saw the rest of the gang standing there, smiling at me.

Ruffnut leaned towards me and said, "You're cool. I like that," she whispered, and Tuffnut tackled her down.

"Stop being weird!" He hissed.

"I'm always weird! So as you!"

Tuff stopped and smirked. "Oh yea."

They got off of each other.

I ran towards the arena and saw crowds of people gathered around the arena, cheering when they see me. I sigh deeply and walk inside.

"Go get him, Hiccup." Gobber tells me, and I force a fake smile at him.

I'm not happy about this at all. I entered the arena and saw all the dragon cage doors shut closed.

I gulped and Goosebumps crawled over my skin. I saw a set of weapons for me to choose next to me and I scanned the weapons, and I chose the knife.

Astrid was watching me from behind; nervous about what was going to happen.

Then the crowd stopped cheering and I said,

"I'm ready."


	22. Shocked

Uh-oh.

Toothless' cooed when the metal iron doors in front of him spread slowly wide apart.

All the dragons gasped at this.

"Don't worry, Toothless. Now you're free. You know Hiccup." The Deadly Nadder said.

Toothless sneezed. "No, I won't let you guys stay here. I'll figure out a plan, alright? I'll be back for you soon."

Then, Toothless, pretending to be angry, leaped out of the cage, and into the bright light…

Hiccup gasped when he saw Toothless leap out of the cage. He didn't want Toothless to fight him!

He didn't want to _kill _the Night Fury.

The Night Fury exploded out of his cage, hissing at the crowds and roaring furiously. Everyone 'wowed' at the angry creature. No one has ever seen a Night Fury before. Only Hiccup has.

"Toothless," Hiccup whispered as loud and hard as he can. The dragon stopped hissing and his pupils grew bigger, to a calmer and gentler state.

The reptile glanced at Hiccup and happiness got the better of him. Toothless charged towards the boy and tackled him, which caused the crowds to scream in panic for the boy.

Stoick and Gobber leaned over the edge of the arena bars and Stoick called out in fear, "HICCUP!"

Hiccup laughed as Toothless licked him, saliva covering his cheeks.

"I'm happy to see you too, bud."

Hiccup whispered into Toothless' ear, "I need you to pretend you're going to attack me. Follow my lead."

Toothless cooed in answer and got off of Hiccup. The Night Fury snarled, as he was told to do, and bared his teeth at Hiccup.

Hiccup put down his knife down and held out his hands, and was about to earn Toothless' trust as if he were taming another dragon. He wanted everyone to see dragons aren't what they think they are.

Toothless stops growling as he sees Hiccup's hand comes towards him. The dragon relaxes his body and glances around, making sure everyone is watching.

The crowds murmur and someone shouts out,

"What are you doing, kid? Kill it!"

Hiccup responds,

"No! I have something to show you all,"

Stoick doesn't hesitate to stay quite. Gobber taps the chief's shoulder and whispers,

"Uh, Stoick? Aren't you going to stop the fight?"

Stoick shakes his head. "No. Look! Look at what the Night Fury is doing." He points at the black reptile.

Toothless lowers his head and stares at Hiccup's hand.

Gobber's mouth falls open in shock. The Night Fury isn't scared! 

The crowds notice Stoick is calm so they calm down as well, watching intently at what Hiccup is doing.

Stoick says to Gobber, "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

Then, what Toothless does shocks the whole crowd.

Toothless touches Hiccup's palm of his hand with his snout.

Stoick is shocked.


	23. Hugs

Everything was _dead quite_.

Toothless stays still, not wanting anyone to panic. Hiccup breathes a sigh of relief, glad that his father didn't interrupt.

Hiccup looks up and smiles at Toothless. The dragon coos and moves his snout from Hiccup's hand.

"How'd he do that?" Someone yells out from the crowd. The crowds murmur in shock and point at the Night Fury.

Stoick as well was blown out of his mind. How did his son, of all kids, do that with the Unholy Offspring of Lighting and Death itself, the Night Fury?!

"Tell everyone not to panic. I need to speak to Hiccup. Get him out of there." Stoick tells Gobber, who obeys and disappears in the crowd.

Stoick watches Hiccup being pulled out of the arena a few moments later.

Toothless roars but doesn't attack the Vikings surrounding him. Toothless hissed angrily at them and prepares to leap, but when he jumps a bola comes flying and wraps around his feet and arms, causing him to tumble down on the floor.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup hollers, trying to get back to his friend.

"No! Don't hurt him! He's a good dragon!" Hiccup says, and then disappears. Toothless roars out to his friend, and tries to escape the bolas.

Gobber runs over to the Vikings that are with the Night Fury and tells them,

"Don't lock up the Night Fury. Chief's orders."

The Vikings give him a confused look. Why wouldn't the chief want the dragon to be locked up? Well, they can't argue with the orders.

Toothless coos when the bolas around him are cut open and he scrambles to his feet. But he is blocked by sharp spears and Toothless growls at them but doesn't attack.

Hiccup is taken back to his house a few minutes later. Stoick opens the door and motions Hiccup to go inside.

His father is acting very strange. Shouldn't he be yelling at Hiccup for doing such a thing?

Hiccup enters the house and Stoick closes the door shit behind him.

Stoick folds his arms across his chest and gives Hiccup, 'The look'.

"Can you explain to me what happened out there?" Stoick started.

Hiccup gulps, his heart thumping extremely fast in his chest.

"Um, I- Um" Hiccup started but then his father interrupted him.

His dad was laughing!

"Thor, son! I'm not gonna get angry or anything! Tell me!" He places his large hands on the boy's shoulders.

"How did you do that? How did you make the Night Fury not attack you?"

Hiccup must be going crazy.

"You promise you won't go crazy or anything? And you promise you won't hurt the dragon?"

Stoick sighs and nods. "I promise."

Hiccup sighs as well. "Okay. So, um. I don't want to kill dragons. But, the thing is, I didn't plan to. And I wanted the whole village to see what I showed you, dad. Dragons aren't what we think they are. They're gentle, intelligent animals that can change our lives!"

"So," Hiccup continues a little awkwardly, "I earned the Night Fury's trust. You, aren't angry?"

Stoick chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course I'm not angry! I'm actually shocked! Are you _sure_ dragons are…_trainable_?"

Hiccup smiles. "Leave it to me, dad."

Stoick pats Hiccup on the shoulder.

"Good job, son. I'm proud of you. And…"

He lowers his voice and kneels down in front of his son.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I didn't know what I was doing…"

"It's alright, dad. Vikings are stubborn and relentless."

Stoick smiles and pulls his son in for a hug. Hiccup, at first, doesn't know what to do. But then he wraps his arms around his father and hugs him as well…


	24. Tamed Dragons

For some reason, Hiccup has an uneasy feeling about what his father said. His father isn't the type of person to give up that easily. But, oh well, it happened, right?

Hiccup ran as fast as he could to the arena, panting for breath. He stumbled a little when gravity started pulling him down the ramp that leads inside the arena.

It was empty.

Where's Toothless?

"Toothless?" Hiccup calls out as he pulls the lever down and the gates open slowly, and he ducks down and enters the arena.

A coo echoes off the walls of the arena. It comes from behind a pair of metal doors.

Toothless!

"Toothless!" Hiccup says in happiness, and he runs towards the gates.

He grabs the lever and tries to pull it down. But since he has a small body it's very hard. So, he jumps to pull it down and…it falls down!

The gates slowly open and reveals an excited Toothless.

"Bud! You're alright!" Hiccup stammers, running to his friend. The dragon barks happily and tackles Hiccup down onto the floor. Hiccup laughs happily and lets Toothless lick his face, and the boy pets the dragon.

"Oh, bud. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that they caged you up like that."

Toothless rolls his eyes and nuzzles his best friend in the world. His only and one best friend in the whole, wide world.

Hiccup wraps his arms around his friend's neck and hugs him tightly.

"I missed you bud…" Hiccup says, but trails off when he feels something…wrong…not right.

Toothless coos happily.

Hiccup traces his hand over Toothless antennas and feels one…half missing…

Half-missing?!

Hiccup gasps and gets back onto his feet. He looks at the dragon's head and sees one of Toothless' antennas ripped in half, the other piece hanging off limply.

"Oh, Thor, Toothless! You're hurt!" Hiccup exclaims, and Toothless tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh, bud. Your antenna is ripped in half." Hiccup explains.

Toothless shakes his head and feels the antenna limply hanging off his head and hitting the side of his head. The dragon roars in panic and shivers, bumping into Hiccup.

"Don't worry, bud," Hiccup sooths reassuringly, "I think Gothi can help. If she wants to help a dragon."

Toothless coos and smacks Hiccup on the head with his tail playfully.

Hiccup laughs, "What? Just saying!" Toothless nuzzles his rider and breathes in his human's scent. A friendly human.

A friend!

Before Hiccup and Toothless took a step, all the cages started roaring and shaking. Toothless' eyes went wide. He almost forgot!

Toothless barks at Hiccup and rushes over to the Monstrous Nightmare's cage. He points at the lever with his snout and Hiccup smiles.

"You got it, bud." Hiccup runs over to the lever and with Toothless' help, they pull it down.

The doors open.

Out comes a flaming on fire Monstrous Nightmare. It hisses and crawls all over the arena.

It spots Toothless and its whole body stops flaming with anger.

**Dragonese**:

"Toothless!" The Monstrous Nightmare says excitedly. The dragon flaps its way towards the Night Fury and lands next to the two friends.

"Monstrous Nightmare, this is my human friend! Hiccup!" Toothless nuzzles Hiccup and the boy extends out a hand towards the Nightmare.

At first, the Nightmare is hesitant. What should he do?

"He wants to earn your trust. Place your snout on his hand."

The Nightmare stares at the boy's palm, and after a few short moments, the Nightmare leans in and touches the boy's hand.

Hiccup smiles. The boy scratches the dragon's head nicely. And it seems as if the red dragon likes it. It purrs in happiness.

"Hey there, boy. You're a tough one, aren't you?" Hiccup says.

Hiccup glances at all the other cages and he decides to open them all up and release all the trapped dragons.

One by one, a different dragon explodes out of its cage and roams the whole arena. They all go through the same thing the Monstrous Nightmare did with Hiccup.

Soon, all the dragons were tamed and they all sat in the arena, spread out like dots.

The Deadly Nadder fans open her wings and bristled her sharp, toxic spikes on her tail. The Hideous Zippleback started snapping their jaws at each other. The Gronkle was fast asleep next to Toothless. The Terrible Terror was chasing a fly. And the Monstrous Nightmare was chasing a butterfly around in the arena.

"Hmm, what should we do with you guys?" Hiccup asked himself, tapping his chin and thinking what to do with the dragons.

"Ha! I got it!" Hiccup exclaims, and motions Toothless to follow him.

**Dragonese**:

"Don't attack any Vikings or destroy the arena! Unless it is necessary! We'll be back!" Toothless said and followed Hiccup out of the arena.

Hiccup hopped on Toothless' back and the dragon took to the air.


	25. Extraordinary

"NIGHT FURY!" Snotlout and the twins scream in unison, and Snotlout grabs a pair of bolas and aims it at the creature. Before he could throw it, Astrid tackles him onto the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, grabbing the bola away from the boy.

"I'm trying to save our butts here!" He replied, trying to get her off. The girl got up and glanced upwards, where the Night Fury was coming towards them. It landed heavily and on its back was…

Hiccup?

The twins "wowed" at the stealthy Night Fury and watched in awe at how it bended over, allowing its rider to hop off.

"Hiccup? What do you think you're doing?" Astrid demanded as well, keeping an eye on the black beast behind him.

"I think I'm riding a Night Fury. Anyway, my dad is holding a meeting at the Great Hall."

Everyone frowned at him, confused on why there's a meeting at this time of hour.

"And," Hiccup continued, taking a step back, "I have a little surprise for you. You may not like it at first, but trust me, if I can ride a Night Fury, you guys can ride a less dangerous dragon."

Everyone took a few moments to figure out what he meant. Astrid figured it out quicker.

"Wait, you're saying we're going to have our own _dragons_? Dragons that kill Vikings?"

Hiccup nodded and climbed back onto the saddle on the reptile.

"Follow me. First, to the Great Hall."

Toothless hissed at the kids, still not trusting them for what they did to Hiccup. Hiccup had told Toothless the stories of how he was bullied, and he described what they looked like. These kids look very much like the kids that were described to him. And especially the blonde hair girl. Hiccup explained to him that she was the girl of his dreams. Better not kill her or else.

Toothless jumped into the air and spread out his wings, then started flapping them. Then, both the boy and the dragon started flying towards the Great Hall, where the whole villages of Vikings were inside.

The group of startled kids for once in their life listened to what Hiccup had to say and followed them towards the Great Hall.

Something extraordinary was about happen.


	26. Great Hall

"Everyone! EVERYONE! Quite down, please!" Stoick hollered out towards the Vikings in front of him. They all heard about the meeting at the Great Hall, and it was something, very, very important.

The crowds of Vikings had zipped their mouths closed.

From behind them all, where the big, great pairs of doors were located at, Hiccup appeared. He looked straight at his father and raised an eyebrow, wondering if he has permission to enter _now_. Stoick nodded at his son and glanced at the crowd.

"Everyone! I need you all to do me an important favor! I need you guys to spread apart and make a nice, clean isle in the middle of the Hall."

The Vikings all spread out into two groups, one half of the Vikings on the left side and another half on the right side. In the middle there was a clean isle, easy for someone big or fat to fit through and walk through without a single problem.

"Alright. Now, my people. What's about to happen may freak you all out."

The Vikings were now thinking something strange was about to happen.

"When the thing that comes through this isle," Stoick continued, "I don't want _ANYONE _touching it. That means no weapons of all sorts. Don't _TOUCH _it, don't scare it, nothing! And I don't want anyone screaming! Got it?" Stoick finished.

All the Vikings nodded, not making a peep.

"Alright." Stoick then said. He looked at Hiccup and smiled, and the boy nodded.

You're probably thinking, 'Stoick wouldn't allow Hiccup to bring dragons into their lives. Or, Stoick isn't the type of guy to give up easily.'

Well, after Hiccup told his dad about the dragons, it literally took three hours to finish that conversation. Hiccup told Stoick that dragons could be tamed, and of course, Stoick had A LOT of concerns, questions, and disagreements with the animals. Hiccup said that once all the dragons _on Berk _only are trained and living peacefully, he will go out to explore more dragons and islands.

So, finally, Stoick had agreed to give it a try _ONLY_. He is aware that they're letting _dragons_, of all creatures, to live with them. He let Hiccup had a chance at it, so Stoick agreed and let them all live on Berk…

Hiccup, from outside, patted Toothless head.

"Alright, bud. All you have to do is walk in the isle and look proud and strong. That way, they'll see how such of a good Night Fury you are. Remember, don't growl at anyone. Just smile."

Toothless pursed his lips and formed them into a gummy smile. His retractable teeth slipped right back into his gums so he won't look so scary. He puffed out his chest and stretched his legs, making him look strong and good-looking.

"Alright, bud. Let's show them dragons aren't what they think they are."

Toothless cooed and he placed his right paw into the Great Hall.


	27. Raise Your Hand

Toothless placed his right paw into the Great Hall. The cold floor made the Night Fury shiver and he walked right into the isle.

You should have seen the looks on the Vikings' FACES when they saw a Night Fury right there, walking into the Great Hall.

Everyone screamed when they saw the dragon take two baby steps into the building.

"EVERYONE! STOP SCREAMING!" Stoick yelled, this time in furious anger. Instantly, everyone went quite to a series of murmurs.

Everyone stepped back when the Night Fury passed them, and they were more surprised to see HICCUP on it!

"Hiccup is on the dragon!" Someone said out loud, and everyone else realized it too.

Toothless held his head up high and looked right and left, smiling at scared people. The Night Fury cooed at the people, tilting his head and flinching when people take a step back.

Hiccup patted the dragon's side and that gave the dragon the signal to fly towards the end of the Hall. The dragon spread open his wings, and jumped, then landed near where Stoick was.

The crowds went dead silent.

"Now," Stoick said, "you're probably wondering why there's a Night Fury in here. Least of all, Hiccup is riding it. What happened in the killing arena, you see, Hiccup explained to me that dragons are trainable."

Everyone gasped and stared at Hiccup.

"And we all know how Hiccup is, right?" Stoick chuckled, patting his son on the shoulder.

Everyone laughed as well, but not in a real way.

"So, now I give you all to Hiccup." Stoick said, and Toothless jumped into the middle of the stage, and Hiccup cleared his throat.

Wow, he was very, very nervous. He never talked to a crowd like this before.

"Yes, my father's correct, and so is I. Dragons are scary-looking, we all know that, but they aren't what you think they are. They're gentle, loving animals that if given respect and care, they won't attack us. Watch."

Hiccup got off the saddle and walked up to Toothless' head. The boy scratched the reptile's side of his chin and the dragon cooed happily, and he rolled over to his side.

All the adults gasped and some kids that were there stared laughing at the funny dragon.

Hiccup waited until the crowds were quite and he continued.

"So, as I was saying, we don't have to kill dragons. We can be friends with them if we all give it a chance. So, who's with me?"

The crowds started murmuring and then…

A hand went up in the crowd.

It was a female girl Viking.

Astrid!

"I want to be friends with dragons!" She said, smiling at Hiccup.

Then, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins also raised their hands.

"Us too!" Snotlout said, showing off.

Then, a few other hands went up from the crowds. Adult Vikings were now agreeing!

The room started to get loud with people talking excitedly about dragons and soon, there were thousands of people raising their hands. Each and every person was raising their hands.


	28. Who's Next?

Everything was going perfect! Perfecto!

Right now, Hiccup was up late past his bed time helping people pick a dragon. Hiccup wasn't bothered at all. As long as they are doing dragon related stuff, he didn't mind at all.

"I want, um, I want a Monstrous Nightmare!" A male Viking said to Hiccup, and the boy nodded. He wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"What's your name, sir?" Hiccup asked, writing down the man's information that he wants a Monstrous Nightmare.

"My name's Harold!" The man replied, glancing at the Night Fury next to Hiccup.

"Okay. One last thing: What color do you want your dragon to be?"

"Blue."

"Alright. Your dragon will arrive tomorrow. We have to search for them tomorrow."

"Okay, sure. Also, make sure the dragon is male." Then, Harold ran off.

Hiccup realized Harold was the last one in line. Finally, he can go to bed.

In half an hour. Now he has to help Astrid and the others tame their dragons.

Which he left in the arena ALONE!

ALONE!

Uh-oh.

"Oh my gosh, I almost forgot!" Hiccup said, putting his notebook into his pocket quickly and hopping onto the saddle.

"Come on, bud! To the arena!" Toothless made a hiccupping sound and took off, and Toothless too remembered about the dragons there.

As soon as they arrived, all the dragons in the arena were all sound asleep. Toothless landed on the chains above the arena and crawled upside down like a bat under the chains.

"WOAH! Toothless!" Hiccup didn't know a Night Fury could crawl upside down.

Toothless landed softly on the gravel ground, next to the Nadder.

"Where's Astrid and the others?" Hiccup whispered.

"Psst, over here, Hiccup," a voice whispered from behind the Night Fury and the boy.

Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid as the other kids standing a few feet away from him.

"I didn't see you guys," Hiccup said, Toothless turning around to face them.

"Eh, you can't see everyone, I guess." She answered back.

"So, are you ready to train your new dragons?" Hiccup asked, gesturing to the sleeping reptiles.

They all nodded.

As if on queue, the Gronkle yawned and stretched its fat legs and arms, then she got onto her feet and waddled over to one of the kids…

Fishlegs.

"Ooo! I want this one!" Fishlegs squealed excitedly.

"Alright," Hiccup said, "all you have to do is stretch out your hand like this."

Hiccup got in front of Toothless and reached out his hand.

Toothless cooed and pressed his forehead on Hiccup's palm of his hand.

"Like that. Give it a try."

Fishlegs reached his hand out and the Gronkle sniffed it. Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen.

But then, the Gronkle pressed her forehead on the chubby boy's hand and purred, letting him know she trusts him.

"Yay! I have a Gronkle!" Fishlegs said, and the female Gronkle licked Fishlegs on the cheek.

"Who's next?" Hiccup said, and all the other dragons woke up from their deep slumber.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter! Yay! Now, Berk will have their own dragons! And Toothless and Hiccup DIDN'T LOSE ANY BODY PARTS! YAY! Reviews! If you are still confused about something, DO NOT PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS! PM me ONLY! Thanks! :D**


End file.
